Longest
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Cassiopeia used to have the longest hair of anyone in her family. And then her mum has another baby girl, and she was no longer alone. She no longer had the longest hair.


_**Written for the 'Black Beauties Challenge' by Nicole Riordan Rowling. My character/prompt is: Cassiopeia Black, she had the longest hair. Also written for the 'Wand Wood Competition' by TrueBeliever831 & InLoveWithLaughing. **_

_**As usual, I do not own any of the Black family or any other characters you recognise, I'm merely fiddling around with the story originally spun by J.K. **_

….

There were many things that made Cassiopeia Black who she was. Namely, she was the first born daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cygnus Black the III. Secondly, she went by Cassiopeia her entire life; she did not do nicknames like 'Cassie' or 'Opie'. She was Cassiopeia forever, and made sure everyone else knew it. Cassiopeia hated getting dirty, but she hated being indoors even more. And, most importantly, Cassiopeia had very, _very _long hair.

In fact, Cassiopeia Black had the longest hair in the family. She wore it in a long, dark braid that Mummy spent hours and hours brushing out, using the most delicate combs and the most fruitiest of soaps. Cassiopeia was Mummy's little dress up doll, but she did not mind. She liked the attention, liked the fancy dresses. Liked her long, black hair that stretched far past her elbows, nearly to her bum. She could sit on it sometimes, and boys loved to pull on strands of it, to check if it was real or not. (It was, by the way, completely real.)

Mummy liked Cassiopeia's hair as well. She insisted that it be as long and as thick as possible, because Cassiopeia was a Black, and Blacks had to look presentable at all times. Occasionally, Cassiopeia's hair was cleaner than the rest of her, but she did not mind, not really. It connected Mummy and her, gave Mummy a reason to spend time with Cassiopeia. This usually did not happen, because Mummy was quite often busy with three year old Marius, or the new baby, Dorea.

Dorea was the worst. Dorea was a little girl who had the same pretty, dark hair as Cassiopeia. It was not _nearly _as long, but Mummy insisted that it would one day be very, _very _long. As long as Cassiopeia's, or, worse, even longer. Cassiopeia did not want Mummy to spend hours and hours washing Dorea's hair, or using the most delicate combs and the nicest soaps on her. That stuff was for _Cassiopeia_, and _Cassiopeia _only. Dorea could not have it.

Cassiopeia did her best to prevent Dorea from having long hair. She blew on the little dark puffs that the baby already had, in hopes that they would all float away. It did not work. Cassiopeia scrubbed her little sister's head harder than necessary, to wash away all the hair. It did not work. She put food in Dorea's hair, so that Mummy would have to cut it all out. (This plan actually backfired, as Mummy simply just used extra good soap to get out all the gravy.) And, yet, Dorea's hair still grew much too fast.

By the time that Cassiopeia was nine and Dorea was four, the younger Black had very, _very _long hair. Mummy spent hours and hours brushing it, using special combs and fruity soaps. She did not spent nearly as much time with Cassiopeia, who now had a governess who washed her hair. The governess, however, was not as gentle as Mummy, nor did she use pretty soaps. She scrubbed much too hard and did not wash often enough. Cassiopeia was miserable, because her hair was nowhere near as pretty as Dorea. Dorea was pretty and shiny, but Cassiopeia's hair looked just as dull as everyone else's. Dorea was still cute, but Cassiopeia was ruined.

Cassiopeia did not like this, not at all. She wanted to scream and throw things and watch things smash into tiny little pieces. She did not have things that would smash, though. Except for...the old soaps in glass bottles that her governess refused to use. Even though she knew it was wrong, that she would be punished for it, Cassiopeia seized the largest bottle and tossed it against the wall. The crashing sound was loud and made her feel better. So, she did it again. And again.

It was worth it, even when the governess found her with shards of glass everywhere and sweet smelling soaps pooling all over the wooden floor. It was worth it when she was spanked-hard and repeatedly-by first the governess and then Papa. At least they acknowledged her-Mummy did not acknowledge Cassiopeia, even though she had even had a fit right in front of Mummy, screaming from the top of the staircase.

One night, Cassiopeia decided that, if Mummy did not appreciate Cassiopeia's hair as she should, then Cassiopeia wouldn't have hair for her to appreciate anymore. It was not too hard to find a knife in the kitchen drawer during supper, nor was it difficult to sneak it upstairs, hidden in her dress pocket. The only problem was waiting-knife in her pillow-for the governess to finally leave. She jumped up, half excited, half scared.

There was no way of telling how she looked; the governess did not allow mirrors into Cassiopeia's room, because it supposedly made a girl vain and vapid. Maybe it did, but Cassiopeia would rather be vain than invisible like she was now. Maybe, with her hair chopped to bits, all over the floor around her, maybe now Mummy would pay attention. Would realise Cassiopeia still needed Mummy just as much as Dorea did.

The next morning, she went to breakfast with a hat on. The governess was waiting for her, and Mummy was feeding Dorea her bread. Papa was not paying attention, too busy speaking to Pollux, who was twelve. Marius, however, little seven year old Marius, seemed immediately interested in her hat, and the hair that did not exist any longer. He immediately announced the absence of hair, and the governess shrieked, ripping Cassiopeia's hat off.

She had very short, very choppy black hair that was sticking out every which way. None of her hair was the exact same length and even the longest bits did not reach her shoulder. Her once pretty black hair had been reduced to practically nothing. Cassiopeia smiled, calmly handing the governess the knife. Everyone was staring at her, so shocked, and for the first time, Cassiopeia was the center of attention. She loved it, she loved being watched.

But, she loved her dark, long black hair even more. Cassiopeia Black used to have the longest hair of anyone in her whole family. And now, because of a rash decision, she had hardly any hair at all.

Later, when the governess was done smacking her, and she had been sent up to her room, Cassiopeia cried. She cried and cried, mourning the times that were long gone. When Mummy would brush her hair and call her pretty. When she had the longest hair of anyone in the family, and when she had hair.

What had happened to that little girl? Where was she?


End file.
